


Don't say goodbye it's not the end

by FabulousMoose



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Family Reunions, Graduation, M/M, POV Stiles, Souls, indirect mentions of depression, sterek centric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes the knife he took with him from home and makes a little cut in his hand, deep enough for the blood to start coming out.<br/>The silence is broken by Cora, who lets out a loud gasp. Stiles opens his eyes.<br/>Talia Hale is smiling at him.<br/>”Stiles” a voice says behind him. His heart beats quickly. He turns around and sees his mother in front of him. He feels breathtaking. His dad murmurs his wife’s name before advancing and hugging her tight not wanting to let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say goodbye it's not the end

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes made. I just wrote this the whole day because I had to get it off my chest and I finished it at 4 am.  
> Some info just so you don't feel lost:  
> -This happens after season season 3's finale and Kira is not in BH anymore.  
> -The tittle comes from the song "Farewell" by Ryan John. You should listen to it, it's beautiful and helped a lot while writing this.  
> I realize now that it's a very simple fic and I could have make it better but I'm not that good yet.  
> Enjoy!

_Don’t forget, while I’m gone_

_Whatever comes your way will turn and run._

_‘Cause I’m still here, in your heart_

_Looking down on you, from up above._

_Close your eyes try to pretend that this is just a dream_

_Heartaches and pain will fade away_

_Only the memories remain, everything will be okay._

 

*******

 

When the ceremony ends, Stiles is looking after his dad through the multitude when he sees Derek. Derek, who's looking at him with a warm smile before he starts walking towards Stiles. Stiles' heart starts to beat fast while he feels himself blushing for no reason.

It's been almost one year since they saw each other and Derek seems different in a good way. He's still good looking, obviously, but his whole presence, the aura you may want to call it, is different, lighter even. It suits him.

It’s been almost one year since they saw each other and Derek seems different in a good way. He’s still good looking, obviously, but his whole presence, his aura you may want to call it, is different, lighter even. It suits him.

”Hey, man, ” Stiles feels suddenly awkward standing in front of Derek. ”You made it” He tries not to sound so surprised, but he can’t help it. Derek grins and it kind of shocks Stiles seeing a real smile in his face.

”I said I would come” it’s the only thing Derek says at first. ”Congratulations, by the way” Stiles snorts.

”Thanks. I can’t believe I made it ’till graduation” Stiles tries to leave the dark thoughts for another moment. It was a big day today and he didn’t want to ruin it. Derek nods. ”Where’s Cora?” Ah, a safer subject to talk about. 

”She’s somewhere near. I think she went to talk to Malia before she goes” Stiles nods, feeling a little clinch in his heart. 

”Yeah, Mr. Tate is taking her to New Orleans for vacations, I think” Just an excuse to leave the Hell Hole that Beacon Hills is, but Stiles couldn’t blame him.

Derek observes Stiles’ face looking for something. 

”So, you’re not together anymore?” The question takes Stiles off guard but he answers anyway. 

”No, we’re not. We’re still friends. We don’t hate each other or anything… I mean, she’s pack, you know” Stiles shrugs knowing that Derek will understand. 

”That’s good, ” Around them people starts to leave the ceremony place. ”I should look for Cora and Malia”

”You do that. I have to find my dad” Stiles nods, but they don’t move. ”Will you two come to my house?” Derek’s brow raises.” We’re celebrating and my dad’s going to make a huge barbecue. It would be nice if you came, Scott would like it” Derek stays in silence”You don’t have to, it’s okay. I mean, you came today and it was nice. I know you don’t like to be here and so,… Thanks for coming. And I don’t mean you have to like go home right now! I don’t say it like you should go! You can go anywhere! Just don’t feel obligated to accept the invitations or something, you can say no…” Derek grins again and Stiles shuts up because he knows he’s babbling. Stiles wants to die. 

”We will come”Derek’s smile is enough for Stiles to forget that he is feeling embarrassed and he smiles back.

”Okay” Then Stiles sees his father waving at him ”I have to go. Come around 5. See ya later!” Stiles winks at Derek before going to meet his dad. 

Stiles hugs his dad and then Melissa. Scott’s there too and he tells him that Derek is here while they follow their parents in the car. 

”Really? I didn’t think he would turn up”

”Me neither, but they also came because of Malia. It was nice of them, ” Scott nods and they continue talking about other trivial things.

 

Stiles’ dad drives to their house and they start to prepare the things for the party almost immediately. Stiles had just changed his clothes when he hears Lydia’s voice downstairs. 

He practically runs to see her and they hug. 

”Can you believe it? We’re actually done with high school ” Her tone is a mix of melancholic and exited. ” I have a surprise for you, ” she adds holding a little purse in her hand. 

”Oh” Stiles raises his eyebrows first, but then he looks at her suspiciously because of her wicked smile. ”What is it?” Her smirk becomes scarier, but it’s Lydia. She’s always going to be scary to him. 

”We should celebrate our graduation properly, but I doubt our parents will let us have any kind of alcohol by just asking them” She takes his hand and drags him upstairs towards his room. 

”You bought alcohol” it’s not a question. Lydia rolls her eyes and sits on the bed. She takes out the little bottle of whiskey and two small shot glasses. Stiles looks at her a little confused and in conflict, not knowing if it is a good idea, but then it’s his graduation day. After all the crap he’s been through he kind of deserves it. 

”You, Lydia Martin, are the smartest woman I’ve ever known, ” he claims laughing and letting go of all the tension of his body.

”Damn right, ” Lydia responds while pouring the drink on the glass and giving it to him before serving some for herself. They look at each other. Stiles raises his glass.

”For what should we cheer for, miss Martin?” Lydia’s smiles becomes weak for a second before holding her glass up with determination. 

”For All of them. For everyone that isn’t here today with us. And for ourselves, because we’ve been to Hell and back”

”For all of them” They drink and Stiles feels the liquid burning his throat and then makes a disgust face. 

”That was awful, Lydia. I thought you had better taste” Lydia laughs and Stiles follows her seconds after. 

They drink more until Stiles father shouts at them to come down. 

They’re tipsy but have enough control to know what they do. He’s sure his father is going to know, but it’s not like he wouldn’t understand. 

 

Everyone else is outside in the backyard. It smells delicious and the meat makes his mouth water. Lydia squeezes his hands before she let it go and goes to talk to her mother who is with Melissa and his father. Stiles meet his gaze with him and he looks at him before sighing. Yep, he knows. 

”Stiles!” Stiles looks at Scott, who is talking with Liam and beside them are Derek and Cora. Stiles grins and goes to them. 

”If it isn’t the wicked twins” Cora snorts and crosses her arms while Derek just rolls his eyes. 

”Been a while, Stilinski” she says before hugging him. Stiles body freezes but he hugs back quickly. 

”Last we knew about you, you were playing with the big kitties in South America” Derek snorts this time. ” Did you find were-cats or something?” ”Or something” She responds in a way that Stiles has no idea if she’s telling the truth. Before he can ask more about it the Sheriff tells them that they can start to eat. 

Everybody feels excited and Stiles haven't felt this good since… Since a long time ago. They can breath for the first time in ages and that’s something Stiles never thought he would have. 

Things didn’t go how he had planned from the beginning, but he’s alive and that’s the only thing that matters. He knows things have changed and some can’t be fixed the way they were before and that’s ok. 

Stiles comes back to reality when Scott asks him if he’s ok and then he tries to participate in the conversations around the table. He looks quickly to where Derek is sitting besides his father and Stiles smiles. 

 

Later, when the others have gone inside, Stiles finds Derek still outside sitting in the grass with a beer in his hands. 

”I thought werewolves couldn’t get drunk” Stiles says, sitting next to him. Derek smiles before taking a sip from the bottle. Derek is relaxed and somewhat he seems younger than a 26 year old.

”We can’t, but it tastes good” Stiles snorts.”Way better than cheap whiskey” Stiles blushes.

”OMG! Can you smell it? Is it so bad? Lydia bought it! It’s her fault!” Derek looks at him funny and Stiles groans before he lays on the ground looking at the sky. The light is slowly becoming a darker pink color. 

”How’s New York treating you?” Stiles ask more relaxed after a few minutes. Derek shrugs.

”It’s noisy, but you kinda get used to it” He takes another sip.” It makes you feel alive” Stiles nods trying to imagine the beautiful city. 

”That sounds nice” 

”Where did you apply?”

”I got in at UCLA” he shrugs” I want to leave this place, but I don’t want to be so far from my dad either. It’s not like I will not come back here. Scott will study at BHU and work at the vet clinic with Deaton. But I can’t live here anymore after everything.” Stiles sights and closes his eyes.

”I thought you would be Scotts emissary, but I understand what you mean.” Stile sits straight and looks at Derek. 

”I was going to. I didn’t have enough time to train with my spark and then shit happened with the Nogitsune and other types of murderous creatures. I still can do some basic things, but I don’t have the necessary knowledge or the capacity to do that now. Maybe one day, the” Stiles give Derek a smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 

”You would make an excellent emissary” Derek’s assurance makes Stiles snort, but also gives him feeling a warm and kind sensation in his chest. 

”Thanks” Derek smiles and Stiles tries to memorize that smile. They’re looking at each other for a few seconds when Derek tilts his head towards the house and the magic is broken. 

”It’s Cora” he explains getting up. ”We have to go” Stiles nods, feeling a little disappointed. 

”Yeah, of course. It’s getting late.”Stiles gets up and they walk beside each other. ”How long are you staying in Beacon Hills anyway?” he couldn't help but ask that question. 

Derek hums shrugs while he stops walking. 

”It wouldn't hurt us to stay a little bit. Nothing bad would happen” Stiles gives him a little punch in the arm. 

”Don’t jinx us!” he jokes. Derek smiles. ”Do you want to hang out tomorrow? We can go to the beach? it’s just a 45 minutes from here” Stiles sees himself containing his breath while waiting for Derek’s response. 

”Sure” And then Stiles can breath again. ” I’ll pick you up at… noon?” Stiles smiles excited and nods. 

”Sounds good for me” He lays a hand on Derek’s arm.”Thanks for coming” Derek’s smile is soft. 

”Don’t mention it. See you tomorrow” Derek goes inside the house, leaving Stiles behind with a dumb smile starting to show in his lips. 

 

The day on the beach is not the only one they hang out together. The hang out the next day, and the next one after that too, and the one after that until it becomes like a ritual where Derek and Stiles spend all the time together. Sometimes Cora comes too, or Lydia, or Scott. Sometimes they all hang out together and it feels good. And they don’t always have to drive somewhere. Sometimes they go to the beach and sometimes they just stay at Stiles’ and look at movies or read books. And it’s nice. If someone wonders how long have Derek and Cora actually planned to stay at Beacon Hills, no one asks. But they’ve been there almost one month since graduation.

 

Stiles and Derek are spending time hiking while Cora and Lydia were shopping and Scott working. It was a good day, but it was also raining.

Stiles smiles when he feels the heave drops falling on his face and extends his arms when he hears the third thunder. 

”We should go, ” Stiles looks at him and laughs. Derek’s hair is wet, and also his clothes and Derek makes a funny face when the rain starts to fall stronger, but he still looks beautiful. 

”Wolves don’t like rain, huh?” Stiles teases him before starting to walk to the car. 

They get home to Stiles and they laugh all the way to Stiles' house because he had tripped and was full of mud and had a lot of leaves in his hair. And Derek laughs and his laugh is the most beautiful sound Stiles has heard and he wants to keep making Derek laugh and be the reason he laugh and smiles and everything is so confusing. He’s been thinking about Derek more than he used to and it just… complicated. Derek makes him feel normal again, safe, and he’s getting mixed signals and it’s killing him slowly.

”Stiles” Derek interrupts his thoughts and they’re back at Stiles house, back to his living room. ”You zoomed out” Stiles opens his mouth to say something funny, but he doesn’t want to say something funny. 

”I love you, ” he says instead, because yeah, go big or go home. Derek freezes and Stiles observes his face and all the emotions that Derek is feeling: surprise, anxiety, astonishment and fear, but he’s decided to say everything and then he’ll see where it goes.

”I’ve been in love with you for a while, but I didn’t realize it until now. I knew I had real feelings for you when I saw you lying on the elevator unconscious. I had almost a panic attack seeing you there, thinking that you were dead and then you weren’t and I decided that I wanted to tell you about my feelings. Then you left with Cora and didn’t come back and then all the deaths that came with the Nogitsune happened and I was more fucked up than I was before. Then you were kidnapped by Kate and we rescued you and I tried again reunite the courage to tell you about my feelings but then the dead pool happened and you were somewhat with Breaden and I had this complicated and confusing thing with Malia. And I saw you for the third time almost dying, but you survived and left again and did not return, I realized that maybe we were not meant to be together and I accepted it. But now, having you here, I… I have all these feelings and I don’t know what to do with them” Stiles touches his hair nervously while Derek looks at him now without showing anything. Stiles regret instantly what he said ” Sorry, I didn’t mean to... I don’t know what I was thin….”Stiles shuts up when Derek kisses him. He closes his eyes automatically and reacts with the same intensity that Derek has. Their lips move slowly but without make in it too sweet, there´s some wildness there, but at the same they take their time.

A faint heat irradiates from heat bodies while Derek pushes Stiles carefully against the wall and Stiles moans when he feels Derek’s hands touching his skins under the shirt. It feels like a blessing. He doesn’t like his body because of the scars he has but when Derek touched him with 

only his hands, he felt like he was drowning and suddenly he breathed again. Derek moves back and rest his head on Stiles neck, his lips resting on his skin. They hold each other and stay like that. 

”I used to think that everything I touch would always die.” Derek breaks the silence. ”I was broken for a long time after what Kate did to me. And I just made mistakes after mistakes, hurting everyone around me. I still fight it every day, the struggling, but I have come in terms with living with myself and my past actions” Stiles’ breathing becomes heavier, while every part of him pays attention to Derek.” When I returned to Beacon Hills when Laura died, I was so determined to continue to destroy myself and even then You, a stranger, a little brat that didn’t know when to quit was there. We didn’t trust each other, but we did at the same time. You were an ally even when we could see each other as enemies and seeing it now, you were also a friend and you never asked for anything” Derek stays in silence for a few seconds before taking a step back and looking at Stiles. There’s sadness in his eyes and Stiles takes a deep breath.” I think that I’ve always known that you had feelings for me, but we weren’t in the right situation or state of mind to start some kind of relationship because it would probably end awful for the both of us” Derek’s eyes flees from Stiles face. ” And still today I don’t know if I’m ready to risk it, my well being, and let someone in again. Even if it’s you” Stiles smiles at Derek and shakes his head. He opens his mouth a few times without knowing what to say. 

”I didn’t tell you my feelings because I wanted to have a relationship with you” he says finally” I understand what you’ve been through and it’s not like I’m in my best moment right now, but I wanted you to know it because I didn’t want to regret not having done it. I look at Scott and how much he loved Allison and how they broke up still loving each other even when they were with other people. And then Allison died and it was too late. So, I love you, Derek Hale” And damn, saying it feels right but he gets it. ”But I respect you, always have and it’s okay because I love you and that’s enough for me” Derek looks at him and Stiles feels like he’s being crushed but he knows he would survive, like he always did.

”I should go” Derek starts to walk toward the door. 

”Derek” Stiles voices stops Derek from leaving, but he doesn’t turn.” The full moon is in four days and we’re going to make a protection spell for the whole town at the nemeton. Scott would like you and Cora to come” Derek doesn’t respond when he leaves, he just nods. And Stiles watches him leave… again. 

 

Four days pass and Stiles anxious and nervous because of the full moon. He’s also tired because Lydia, like the best best friend she is, dragged him to some club and he forgot just for a few hours about his broken heart and all his issues. It was nice to just be a normal 18 year old boy having fun and forgetting about the world. The hungover, however, was not worth the pain. 

Stiles’ heart beats fast when they all drive to the woods. Lydia holds hi hand and Scott scents him, in a supportive gesture. 

His father, Chris Argent, Derek and Cora are already there when the three of them arrive. Stiles looks quickly at Derek but decides that he should stay focused instead.

The seven of them surrounds the old tree and Stiles is between Lydia and his father and beside the Sheriff is Scott. Derek is in front of him, while Cora is on his left and Argent on his right. Lydia places 5 candles in front of them and lights them. Without wasting their time, they perform the spell quickly and they know it succeeded when the ambient feels lighter and safer.

”Before we all go back to our lives” Stiles starts to say, having everyone's attention.” I would like to say something. I know we all have lost people and while I wished there was something I could do, there’s not enough magic to make that kind of miracle”Stiles laughs at himself.” But there’s something I can give you. It’s not a miracle, but I’d like to think that it is a little peace of heaven” He takes the knife he took with him from home and makes a little cut in his hand, deep enough for the blood to start coming out. 

”Stiles!” his father shout worry when he extends his hand above the nemeton and his blood falls to the tree. They look at him confused but Lydia does the same, not knowing what’s going on, but not doubting him. 

”It’s ok. Trust me, ” he tells everyone but his eyes fixed on Derek. Derek cuts himself and passes the knife to Chris until everyone has done it. Stiles starts to murmur soft words, strange words in another language while he closes his eyes. 

The silence is broken by Cora, who lets out a loud gasp. Stiles opens his eyes. 

Talia Hale is smiling at him. Cora runs and hugs his mother while she starts to cry. Boyd and Erica also appear and Derek looks at them and Stiles heart breaks when they hug him. 

”We miss you” Erica says, her face hiding in Derek’s shoulder.”We don’t regret having you as our Alfa” Boyd squeezes Derek’s arm. ”We are always going to be your pack”

”We love you, Derek” then Laura Hale appears and Derek can’t help but sob while he hugs his big sister. ”We’re so proud of you, little brother, ” she whispers and Derek can’t stop crying. ” Everything that happened is for a reason, but is absolute nor your fault” Laura kisses Derek in his forehead. ”We’re always going to be with you.”

”Allison” Scott weak voice makes Stiles stop looking at Derek with his family and pack. Allison is there too. She's smiling, showing that beautiful smile that everyone loved. She winks at Stiles before kissing Scott and Stiles gives them some kind of privacy by passing his gaze to Chris, who's currently hugging his wife Victoria and whispering apologies. Allison then hugs his father the three of them just stay still. 

Beside him, Lydia’s crying of happiness hugging her grandmother, who’s telling her what a good job she has made and that she’s proud of her granddaughter. 

Stiles looks at these people reuniting with their lost families and he feels completed, he knows he had done the right thing. 

”Stiles” a voice says behind him. His heart beats quickly. He turns around and sees his mother in front of him. He feels breathtaking. His dad murmurs his wife’s name before advancing and hugging her tight not wanting to let her go. Stiles feels paralyzed before he reacts and join his father. Claudia surrounds his son with her arms and Stiles closes his eyes, feeling the warmth of the hug. 

”My little boy, I’ve missed you so much” she whispers. ”I love you so much, I’m sorry I left so early and I’m sorry for all the pain you have gone through. But you’re strong and you will keep going because you’re a fighter. I love you and I’m proud of you”

”I love you, mom”

”We have to go now”Stiles cries, feeling like a little kid again but he nods. He turns to the nemeton and so do the rest of them. Stiles meets Scott’s gaze and he smiles at him with tears in his eyes while he’s holding Allison’s hand. Erica waves at him and Boyd nods smiling. Stiles smiles back before glancing at Derek, who’s looking at him with intensity, and he doesn’t know if it’s something bad or good. 

”Thank you, Stiles” Talia Hale says to him while touching Cora’s cheek with fondness and love.” You gave us a second opportunity to say goodbye. I will be grateful for all eternity” Stiles smiles, but he skates his head. 

”There’s nothing to be grateful. You shouldn't be dead in the first place, it’s unfair” Talia smiles at him and Stiles know where Derek’s come from.

”The world is a better place with people like you” Then a bright light starts shining from the place where her heart was and she starts to fade off. Slowly, the others do the same. Stiles hugs his mother before she disappears from his arms with a smile in her face. Lydias grandma kisses her forehead before leaving to and becoming a shiny light. Allison kisses Scotts cheeks before takings her mother's hands and smiling at Chris they become small light. Erica and Boyd hug Derek before they take each others hand sand fades into the air. Laura hugs Cora and Derek. 

”Take care, little brother, ”she says before she disappears and joins the other souls. They fly up to the sky, shining like stars while the full moon shines as well until they disappear completely. The candles are off, but the moon’s light helps to not leave in a total darkness. 

After a few minutes Scotts ask: ”What now?” Then Stiles looks at Derek and Derek looks back at Stiles before he answers:

”Now we keep going. We keep living for them”

 

**_Two months later_ **

 

Stiles is almost finished with packing when his dad shouts that he has a visitor downstairs. The last thing he expected was seeing Derek Hale in the doorways of his house. After that night at the nemeton, they only spoke a few words to each other before he left with Cora. 

”Derek, what are you doing here? is everything okay?” he tries to control the surprise in his voice, but can’t help but feel worried because is almost eleven at night and Derek looks restless. ”Come in, please, ” he leads them to the kitchen because it feels weird having him in his living room after what happened. ”What’s going on? Where’s Cora?” Derek doesn't answer until a few seconds later. 

”She’s okay. I just… I was wrong” Stiles narrows his eyebrows, confused. Derek feels suddenly small and kind of intimidated, but Stiles gives him his time. ”I said that I it would be a mistake to be together after everything because it could end horribly and I wasn’t ready to go through that. I thought that I had to fix myself, to love someone or that someone wouldn’t love me because I was this broken person with all this issues. I still have to accept some things that are in my head that won’t go away, may never go away and to try to live with it. And you were always there when I needed to be saved and I didn’t pay attention to the signals and for that I’m sorry” Derek takes a step towards Stiles and he holds his breath. ”I knew I started to have feelings for you when you stayed with Cora in the ambulance. You didn’t doubt me even when your father was in danger, you stayed with her and protected her until the end. 

I knew I was in love with you when you gave me my family back even if it was for a few minutes”. Stiles breathes heavy while Derek comes closer until their bodies are touching.

”What do you want?” Stiles’ voice is nearly a whisper, but Derek hears him well. He takes Stiles hands and places it over his heart. Stiles feels it beat quickly under his hand.

”If you still want me and if you still want to, I would like us to be together. For real this time” Stiles smiles the only thing he can do is kiss him right there.” I love you” Derek whispered in his lips. 

 

And Stiles knows then that even if everything’s feels like the end of the world, there’s always something that would help him to keep going. 

In his case: it was always going to be Derek Hale. 

 

 

_-The End._


End file.
